The Words I Never Said
by mellywellyx3
Summary: When Alex's family is killed by a monster who only wants Alex, she finds alone and lost in the world. Questions without answers, fear, pain, and darkness drown her in a sea of misery. Can someone pull her out of the darkness before she's lost?
1. Lost and Found

I sighed as i looked around. I had no clue as to why i was here in the first place. "Harper!" i yelled as i wandered through the forest i was currently in. "Harper where are you?" i screamed again, my eyes scanning the area around me.

Long story short, me and Harper were in the lair, she was watching me practice my spells. Then, out of no where screams were heard and i ran out to the subway station only to find blood everywhere and no sign of my parents or brothers anywhere. SO being the person i was, i left the scene looking for them only to find my parents torn up and my brothers chewed to pieces. My brother Justin had told me to run, to save myself, and that he was sorry he couldn't save me, that they tried, but the monster that had attacked them was to strong. He wanted me to run, he wanted me safe, because the monster was after me. I was somehow important, so important that he would kill anything that got in the way. I begged Justin to stay, to help me, but i knew that as he laid there, blood pouring out of his body, and so badly chewed up i could hardly tell he was my brother, that he wouldn't make it. I sat there for days, crying my heart out, mourning there death. Next thing i knew, the person who killed my family returned and tried to get a hold of me, snapping my wand in half in the process, and me and Harper went running. I said the first thing that came to my mind, and somehow, i ended up here. Justin's words "be safe." echoed through my mind and i gasped at the sudden attack of pain, the pain that was so strong, it was almost crippling.

"Harper please! answer me!" my voice cracked as i stumbled along the ground, looking for my best friend. I hoped that whatever spell i had used sent us both here, but by the looks of it i was all alone. I felt big fat tears roll down my cheeks as i realized that's what happened. In my frenzy to save myself and the last person i cared about, i hadn't thought clearly enough and the spell only saved myself. I could only hope Harper was okay, but i knew deep down that the last person i had in my life was gone. "im sorry!" i screamed out at the sky and floor, curled up in a ball and begging for my family. They had died because they wanted me safe. Dad, Mom, Justin, Maxy, and now Harper. Gone. Just like that.

I yelled out in agony as i watched the light fade out and felt the rain pelting down on me. My life was over. I lost the only people that i ever cared about. This would be the first night i slept alone. Thats what i was. Utterly alone. I got up as the rain started to hurt. No matter how much pain and helplessness i was in, i would not let my family die in vain. I would try to be safe, to be safe from the world for atleast tonight.

I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth as i continued walking. Whoever that man was, i would avenge my family. I might not be able to kill him, but i will get my revenge. I was stronger now, i could feel it. I was the last one of my family, so by all rights, i got all the power. I flexed my fingers and watched as electricity danced and hopped joyfully out of my fingers and around my hands. I closed my eyes in slight glee. This was a feeling of more than just magic, it was the feeling of anger, of pain, and even though it sounded cliche, i felt like my power was tripled by the love and sacrafice my family made.

I took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at the sky. It reflected my mood perfectly, dark and stormy.

"hello?" i heard a distant shout and i froze. It was a male speaking, and even though whoever was talking sounded safe, i couldn't trust anybody. "excuse me miss? are you okay?" the voice sounded closer and i wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"i heard you calling for help, are you okay?" i turned to where the voice sounded and i came face to face with a boy about my age. He was kinda cute and was wearing dark jeans and a simple shirt. It was odd though, it felt as if i knew this boy. I scrunched my eyes slightly in confusion before mentally shaking those thoughts out of my head. I may not know this boy, but i feel safe.

"who are you?" i asked softly, meeting his brown eyes. He looked at me weirdly, his eyes scanning me before his brows furrowed in confusion.

" My names Scott McCall." He said softly before looking around. "But the question i want to know is, who are you and what are you doing in the forest at midnight?"

My eyes narrowed slightly. Who was this boy to be questioning my reasons for being where i was. "My name is Alex Russo, and you know, i could ask you the same thing..."

One of his eyebrows rose before a small smirk found its way on his lips. "touche.." He chuckled before looking around. "How'd you even get here?" he asked innocently and i bit my lip.

It was a simple question, but the answer was, well.."it's complicated..." i shrugged before looking up as clouds cleared and the moon reflected down on me. I looked back at scott and saw something, the way the light reflected off his eyes and they turned a quick shade of yellow before going back to brown. I looked at the ground frustrated and confused. Normal peoples eyes didn't do that. I pretended i didn't see it and moved on. " All i know is, i cant go home. I dont even have a home. My family's gone." i said softly before looking down and fighting the tears away.

He placed hand on my shoulder and as i looked up at him, his eyes were hesitant. " I know a place you can stay, I'll have to sneak you there but you'll be okay." He said smiling slightly and i nodded.

I looked at him as he led the way out of the trees and towards a street. "why do you want to help me? you barely know me." i asked quietly and was surprised to see him looked at me and shrug his shoulders.

"I have no clue." He murmured before continuing his lead to a house.

He nodded before coming to a house and opening a door slowly. He poked his head in before ushering me forward, closing the door ,and leading me up the stairs as fast as he possibly could. "This is my house. You wont be here for long,i just brought you here for now because it's safer and closer. I hope you dont mind sharing a room tonight. I'd put you somewhere else if i could. But my mom would freak if she found a girl spending the night in one of the guest rooms." he explained and i nodded as we walked into his room. "you can take the bed."

I looked at him and felt guilty. "but it's your bed? you should have it." i urged and he shook his head before pushing me light towards the bed.

"yeah but you need it more than i do." he smiled and then went looking for clothes. when he found what he needed he threw them at me. "i'll be waiting, you can change into those."

I smiled my thanks and waited till he left before pulling on a baggy black shirt and a pair of his gray sweatpants. I opened the door once i was done and put my dirty and ripped clothes on the floor. "thanks scott, i really appreciate it." i said sincerly before curling up in bed under the covers.

I heard him get comfy somewhere in the room before he answered with a 'no problem, it was nothing'. I felt myself falling asleep and just before i fell into the blackness and comfort of my mind i had to tell him something. "thank you." i whispered and then let the comforting blackness that sleep brought take over me.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this story. i own nothing and dont claim too.<br>i only own the idea and the writting.  
>anyways, tell me what you think about the friendship alex and scott are starting to develope.<br>leave me some reviews! :)

-Melissa


	2. You Can Trust Me

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears running down my face. I was to stupid too hope my dreams would be happy, yet, all they were were flashes of my dead family lying on the ground. There was even a part where i was running, running against the clock in slow motion. It was like the harder i tried to run, the slower i got. I dont remember why i was running, all i know was that i was in pain and felt desperate to get wherever i was heading.

I groaned as i rubbed my face with my hands and looked around the room. "Scott?" i asked realizing he wasn't even in the room. I bit my lip nervously, the one habit that had seemed to stay with me all these years. "Scott where are you?" i asked alittle louder and sighed. _maybe he had to go to the bathroom_ i thought to myself before standing up and stretching out my limbs. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and gasped. I looked gross. Dried blood coated parts of my body, probably from when i fell multiple times in the forest last night. Some of my skin burned, probably the cuts that had gotten mud on them. My hands were scratched up, probably when i would catch myself when i fell. My hair was matted to parts of my face, sticking ever which way filled with mud, blood, and sweat. The only clean parts of my body were the clean clothes Scott had giving me, and even then the blood soaked through parts of it. I held back tears as i looked at myself. It wasnt so much the fact that i looked gross, just that the images and memories seemed so much more real seeing the after math.

It was then i felt one of the most creepiest chills run up my spine. It felt like i was being watched. I let out a squeal when the door slammed open and Scott came in smiling with girl clothes and coffee in his hands. He frowned when he saw the look on my face. " I'm sorry Alex, i didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetic and i shook my head.

"No no no, it's okay. No big deal." i said softly before looking at the things in his hands questionably. "uh where'd you get those?" i asked confused and looked out the window to see some car backing out of the driveway before speeding down the street.

"My friend Allison brought me some of her clothes. You guys look roughly the same size." He said unsure if what he did was okay and i smiled.

"thanks. You didn't have too." I said quietly and felt grateful.

He nodded before motioning me to follow him and led me down the hall to the bathroom. "no, but i know that you must be going through a bad time, and i know what that feels like." He walked in and placed the pile of clothes on the bathroom counter. "feel free to take a shower. Nobody's home. Oh and dont worry about being stuck here all alone today, i'm staying home." He smiled and then left me all alone in the bathroom.

I looked at him one last time before heading into the bathroom. Once i finished showering, i stepped out of the tub only to think about what to wear. this girl had obviously given me atleast a week ful of clothes. I smiled slightly before pulling on a plain white dress, Black Leggings, and a jean jacket. I towel dried my hair slightly before grabbing the clothes and walking back to Scott's room. I didn't really need shoes, i had my black ankle boots in the room. I had thrown them on when i did the spell and even though they were dirty i could easily clean them.

I sighed as i looked at myself in the mirror, and i mean really looked at myself. I looked different, and not because i was clean. The wounds i had had on my body before i jumped in the shower were gone, almost as if they had healed over the short time i got them. I was used to it though, i was always a really fast healer, and even though no one could explain to me why, i had accepted it at a young age. I looked around the bathroom making sure i had everything before walking out quietly. I took a deep breath as i walked into Scott's room only to stop silently as i watched him talk to someone over webcam. I heard him address the boy as Stiles before quickly signing out and turning towards me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." i muttered softly and saw him smile and shake his head.

"dont worry you didn't. I was just discussing something with a friend." I nodded politely and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So this must be Allison." i said softly as i spotted a picture of Scott with a dark haired beauty. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her cheek as she flashed the camera a huge smile, her eyes sparkling. " She's really pretty. Please thank her for the clothes." i looked towards him and realized he was looking at me funny. I pretended to not notice and saw a different picture. It was him and two other guys. It looked like the picture was taken without them realizing. i looked closer at one of the boys, my eyes scanning him as he looked eerily familiar. His hair was dark and spiked, his face was set in a frown and his brown eyes were staring at the person taking the camera with a sort of anger behind them. "Hey Scott whos-" i froze as he interrupted me.

"Hey your wounds healed up.." He said looking at me weirdly and suspiciously. I played with a strand of hair, the picture and the mysterious man forgotten for a moment. "Thats weird...yesterday you were covered in cuts and deep wounds, and now...its as if nothing happened. The only thing that proves you were hurt is the bloody clothes that you changed out of last night."

"I-I was always a fast healer for as long as i could remember." i said quickly, not meeting his eyes. It was true, the earliest memory i had was me when i was seven and even then i had healed fast.

He just looked me over, staring at me as if i would somehow tell him i was hiding something. Whatever it was he found, he decided i was safe and nodded stiffly before looking out the window.

"you can trust me you know..." he said quietly, almost too quiet. "i wont hurt you. whatever it is your hiding, you can tell me."

I shook my head as tears sprang to my eyes. "How can i trust anyone?" I curled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my forehead on my knees. "The people i trusted, the people i cared about..." I swallowed the lump that was taking place in my throat and chocked back the sobs that threatened to escape me. "their dead! their all dead and it's all my fault! and i dont even know why!" i screamed gasping for air. "Why did they have to die!" i asked looking him in the eyes, asking him answers i knew he couldn't answer.

I saw emotions flicker over his face as he stared at me. "what are you talking about?" he asked softly as he came closer to me.

I ignored his question as i closed my eyes tightly. " can you imagine coming home to see your family ripped to shreds, blood everywhere, hearing them take their last breath as they all die a slow and painful death? Can you imagine sitting there, for days on end, morning their death, crying your heart out till all you feel is this numb, lost sensation? How about the words your dying brother told you the moment he died, echoing over and over again in your head, and then when it's gone...it's all silent. The silence is crippling. The pain is crippling. " i looked him in the eyes, before looking at my hands. "the worst part isn't only knowing that it's all your fault or knowing that the monster that did that to your family, did it to the only people that mean something to you, all because he seems to think your the most important thing ever, and that he wants you so bad he'd kill anyone to get you. No, the worst part is finding out that your family died to save you, they died because they thought you were worth more than their own lives. The worst part is having to look yourself in the mirror and not know why that monster wants you. It's the feeling of being truly frightened...and not just of that monster that chased you out of the house and place you grew up. It the fear of yourself. The fear of not knowing what you truly are."

"oh Alex i didn't know..." he went to go give me a hug and i held a hand up as i wiped my tears.

"I'm a wizard, Scott.." i said quietly, almost unsure. "i'm a wizard, and even though i dont know what exactly,.. im a hundred percent sure there's a part of me, a big part, that's something else. Something scary...and that part of me, is the part that's so important to that monster. It's the reason why i was always different."

Scott looked frozen, his face unreadable as he took everything in.

"All i know is, im terrified, Scott. Im terrified and not only that, but im disgusted with myself. You say i can trust you, and maybe i can. But there's something your hiding from me too." i didn't have to be a wizard to know that. "but i dont care...because i know i was sent here for a reason. The spell i used was to bring me somewhere where someone could give me answers, make me safe, and help me. I ended up here."

* * *

><p>Alright.<br>soo heres the deal, i plan to update this story like every week.  
>it's ganna be like that for a while because im going on vacation anddd im also busy packing all my stuff because im moving.<br>hope you liked this chapter. it was kind of rushed.  
>So how do you feel about Alex's confession to Scott?<br>leave me reviews telling me how you feel. :)  
>Oh and i dont own anything about the plot or idea of this story.<p>

much love, melissa.


End file.
